


Like A Fiddle

by JKRT



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRT/pseuds/JKRT
Summary: They've been at this for a while now - Sylvain well tuned to the rhythms of Felix's body, knowing just when to ease off to keep him balanced on the edge for hours.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Like A Fiddle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for ...female coded language? In reference to FTM genitalia?  
> I think is how to phrase it?  
> I just wanted to write some porn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sylvain rests his chin in the crook of Felix's shoulder, and listens to his heavy, uneven breaths. He's got the other man in his lap, his shirt undone and his pants lost somewhere on the floor. Sylvain has one hand cupped under a knee to keep the swordsman's legs spread while the other sits between them, steadily thrusting three fingers in and out.

They've been at this for a while now - Sylvain well tuned to the rhythms of Felix's body, knowing just when to ease off to keep him balanced on the edge for hours.

The man in his arms begins to tremble, starting in his thighs and spreading to his core, as his breath hitches and each one ends in a tiny, high pitched noise.

Sylvain slows the roll of his wrist and pushes harder, thrusting deeper. 

"Yeah? You almost there?" 

Feix's head jerks up and down in a nod. "Unh….. uh-- uh-huh…"

He traces the shell of Felix's ear with the tip of his nose, pressing his mouth up against it so he barely as to breathe to make a sound.

“And what do we say?”

Felix gulps in air, hips rocking against Sylvain's hand, desperate for friction.

" _F-faster_ …"

Sylvain scissors his fingers wide and draws them out slowly. He presses his thumb over Felix's swollen clit, pinning the other man's legs to prevent him from shifting and getting off on his own.

"Ah ah ah, that's not the magic word…" He singsongs into Felix's ear.

"Nng! _Fuck_ you, Gautier." Felix snarls, trying in vain to grind up against Sylvain's hand.

"That _was_ the plan, but not if you're going to be _mean_ about it."

Felix makes a wounded noise and bucks, utterly futile against the way Sylvain has him held. He can feel the clenching of Felix's passage from where his fingertips are still pressed inside. He inches them back in, pressing firmly on the inner walls. Felix keens.

“What do we say, Felix?”

Felix thumps his head back on Sylvain's shoulder, rolling his hips forward and spreading his legs a little wider.

"Hah...puh... _please…_ "

Sylvain mouths at the skin just behind Felix's ear. "See, was that so hard?"

He starts in at a pace faster than before, keeping his fingers as flat as possible. This time he has his thumb angled to rub over Felix's clit with every movement of his wrist. It's not long before Felix's cries turn into one long continuous note, his shoulders tense against Sylvain's chest, hands fisted in the sheets behind both of them.

Sylvain finger fucks him all the way through it, until Felix goes completely limp against him, alternating ragged pants and broken cries while his body flutters around Sylvain's fingers. Satisfaction curls hot in his own gut, knowing he's the only one with the privilege of seeing the renowned swordsman like this, so completely undone. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Felix's jaw, smirking against the hot, sweatslick skin. Felix lets out a small mewl of acknowledgment.

Sylvain shifts the arm that was holding up Felix’s knee to instead wrap around the shorter man’s middle, holding him against Sylvain’s chest while he pulls his other hand free with a wet sound.

“You want me to clean you up?” Felix slowly shakes his head. Sylvain hums in disappointment as he wraps his mouth around his slick fingers - he loves the taste of Felix; the sharp tang, the little bit of bitter musk. And there's plenty to taste between the other man's thighs, from how long they were at it. Sylvain knows how to be gentle with his tongue after he's worked Felix so hard. How to draw out the pleasure for them both even more.

But oh well. Some other time then.

One day Felix may even trust him enough to take his cock, the way he so readily takes Sylvain's mouth or fingers. Maybe he’ll even get to do it when Felix is like this, all loose limbed and pliant. Sylvain groans as he imagines just how _good_ that’ll feel - that first wet slide, so easy and smooth. But until then it’s satisfying enough to know Felix trusts him enough to shatter in his hands, trusts that Sylvain will hold all the pieces in place. 

“You need anything else?” Felix mumbles something that sounds negative, head starting to droop.

“Bedtime?” Felix's head bobs weakly.

“Alright.” Sylvain scoops up Felix’s legs by the knees and lifts them onto the bed, patting the other man’s bare calf as he lays him out.

"I'll get the light and be right along, okay?"

Another incoherent mumble makes Sylvain chuckle.

"I know, I know - I'll hurry."

Just as he picks up the lamp to blow it out, he hears faint snoring coming from the bed. Felix has already fallen asleep, exactly where Sylvain had laid him, not even having drawn up the blankets.

Sylvain smiles to himself and extinguishes the lamp.

He’s out done himself tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come yell with me on Twitter, @jk_rts


End file.
